


Watch the City Burn

by Canadiantardis



Series: Heroes or Villains [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, Dark, Demonic Possession, Gen, Kinda, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Iain so hellbent on killing Alfred and Matthew?<br/>Simple, because his sister told him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the City Burn

**Author's Note:**

> 2p Ireland and 2p Scotland are not mine, they belong to the people from the-better-brits, an awesome hetalia tumblr blog. Seriously, you should check them out. They are really cool and make sad headcanons.

“Deidre! Wait up!” Iain called, waddling as fast as he could to his big sister.

His sister laughed a soft tinkling of glass in Iain’s ears. Even though his sister laughed and smiled every day, he never got tired of hearing how happy she was.

“Sorry, Iain, was I using my power again?” She asked when he finally caught up, huffing and puffing from the uphill climb.

“Yeah, it’s not fair.” He finally got out, playfully glaring at her. “Why’d you get so good powers and I got sucky ones? I can’t do anything with these!” He lifted a hand to show small pink energy fields briefly cover his hand before disappearing. “They can’t even last a second!”

Iain’s sister laughed again and patted his head. “Silly, you still need practice.”

The eight year old pouted. He wanted to be as good as his big sister. She had all the cool powers, super speed, age change, even shape shifting. She got all the powers their mother had, and all the reject powers were given to Iain. Or at least that was the boy’s reasoning.

“Do you know if you have any more powers, baby brother?” Deidre asked, sitting down on the hill overlooking their house at the edge of the village.

“No, just this dumb energy thing.” Iain frowned. He didn’t understand his powers, or how Deidre thought it was cool. _Maybe she just likes the stupid colour it is._

* * *

 

It took several years, and by then Iain was seventeen when he was able to control all his powers. His sister was the biggest help, giving him advice all the time on how to control them all at the same time.

He walked out of the house, finding Deidre on the old swing, gazing up at the sky solemnly.

“This world isn’t fair.” She said, flicking her eyes at her brother as he sat on the other swing with her.

“How so?” He asked.

“I can’t stay with my family forever. I can’t stay with you, or Olly, or mum or dad or anyone!” Iain started as he saw Deidre’s eyes overflowing with tears, but she didn’t seem to notice. “The world is horrible sometimes.”

“What are you saying? Of course you’re allowed to stay with your family. Deidre, what are you talking about? This isn’t like you.”

Deidre gave a weak chuckle, sounding more like a sob than a laugh. “No, brother. Not forever. I…” She worked her jaw, as if trying to figure out what to say. “I had a vision.”

“What was your vision about?” Iain asked the twenty one year old, trying to get his sister to look him in the eyes.

“I can’t tell you that. Definitely not you.” She shook her head, averting her eyes to look anywhere but at her brother.

“Was it about me? The vision?” Iain asked nervously. Deidre nodded slowly.

“You know I can’t tell people about my visions. No matter how hard I try to fix what I see, it happens anyway. And it’s horrible.” She said, hiccupping slightly before getting up.

Iain sat still, worried about her when she turned to face him, her eyes full of pain as she struggled not to cry any more.

“Promise me one thing, Iain?” She waited for him to nod before continuing. “Don’t watch the city burn. Don’t be the one who burns the city down.”

Iain was about to speak when Deidre turned away and walked back into the house, leaving him confused and bewildered.

* * *

 

“Sleep in Hell.” He whispered to Matthew, before squeezing his hand into a fist, feeling the small fields he put around Matthew’s heart crush the organ.

Matthew gave a silent cry his body jerking at the sudden loss of a major organ before the alarms from the machines rang loud. Iain quickly ran out through the window, not caring if one of the brats saw him.

“One of the killers is finally dead, sister.” He whispered to the last thing Deidre ever gave him, her graduation ring.

The ring seemed to hum happily, and a distorted sound entered his head.

_Good job, brother. Soon, the city will burn for what they did to me._ It sounded like Deidre before she left for America almost thirty years ago.

Iain wasn’t certain how, but the day after his sister had last talked to him, she had packed her bags to go to a university in the States, a first for their small village in rural Scotland. He hadn’t heard from her until the ring started to talk to him. It started slowly, the ring just calling his name at first, saying it was Deidre to say hi or something. Then, about fifteen years ago, it got more aggressive, telling him that she was murdered. She was murdered by two little twins, who had stolen her powers and swaggered around the world without consequences. Not even the papers would say she was murdered, he found out. It had said she was killed in an accident.

_Accident, ha!_ He sneered as he hopped over the hospital, ducking into the harsher side of the city.

_Good, good. It was no accident, brother. They murdered me. Just to take my powers._ His sister whispered in his mind, like a snake’s hiss.

“I will kill everyone who was a part of your murder, sister. I swear it, and I will again and again. No one will be spared for taking you from me.” Iain cradled the ring on his finger.

The voice chuckled, and it hurt Iain’s head to hear his sister laugh. It never sounded sweet now, it was like shattered glass and nails on blackboards.

_I love you, Iain. You make your big sister so proud._ She whispered.

Iain smiled brokenly. His mind was corrupt. The demon had him in their clutches, and they planned on using him until he fulfilled all their wishes.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: Okay, so, just a few things to note here. Iain doesn’t know who he is talking to, he truly believes it’s his sister’s spirit. He can’t remember the last conversation he really had with Deidre. And she knew this before she left. She knew he was going to be corrupted and feared for him. It’s why she moved away, not knowing that would be the reason he would do what she saw him do.  
> Also, might’ve made Ireland(well, it’s 2p Ireland) Alfred and Matthew’s mother… Oops. But, again, Iain doesn’t know this. And even if he learned this, he’s so far broken, he wouldn’t care he basically murdered his nephew.  
> Got this entire idea from City by Hollywood Undead. I’m very sorry.


End file.
